1. Field of the Invention
The Invention related herein is a resilient exercise and physical therapy device. Specifically, an exercise apparatus that can be worn by a user during physical therapy, walking, jogging, running, or other aerobic types of exercise is disclosed. The subject apparatus comprises a central elongated resilient or elastic body element, with a reversibly attachable wrist at one end, and a reversibly attachable foot strap at the other end. The foot strap is configured and structured to be worn inside the shoe of the user and wraps around the user's foot or foot and removable shoe insole.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of tension-based resilient exercise devices have been devised in the past to meet a number of personal exercise and training requirements. However, the prior art has not addresses the need for an resilient exercise device that can be worn in a fashion that leaves the hands and feet of the user free to simultaneously engage in walking, jogging, or running exercises. The various resilient exercise devices disclosed in the past do not lend themselves well to simultaneous use during walking and running types of exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 843,478 discloses a physical exerciser having a belt worn about the waist, and two elastic cords attached to the belt through guide rings. Both elastic cords have hand grips at one end, and foot harnesses at the other end.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 866,495 is a similar exercising device with two elastic cords, each having hand grips at one end and a foot stirrup at the other end. The elastic cords are attached to a belt worn about the waist by guide rings that are on movable slides that can be positioned about the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,802 presents an exercising device based on a non-elastic member having handles at each end. The handles are movable and can be adjusted to the user's outstretched arm span.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,273 is a body exerciser having a waist encircling belt, a chest encircling belt, and two elastic members that run down the back of the user's leg to foot pieces. Two elastic members extend from the back of the chest encircling belt with hand grips on the ends, and are worn over the user's shoulders. Another elastic member extends from the back of the chest encircling belt to a head piece.
A device for training golfers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,006, having an elongated resilient member with a wrist encircling element at one end and a heel attachment at the other end. The device is adjustable to apply resistance at the desired point of the user's golf stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,820 presents a bust development device having an elastic cord with elbow harnesses at each end. The device is worn behind the user's back.
An elastic type exercising apparatus is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,580 having at least four elastic straps joined at a central junction at one end, and terminating in handles at the other end. The handles permit the user to grip more than one elastic strap at a time in order to increase the amount of tension during the exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,840 discloses a resistive exercise device utilizing two elastic members having handles at one end and loops at the other end. The two elastic members are held together by an adjustable clip connector that can slide along the elastic members and vary the tension of the device.
A portable isokinetic exercise device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,874 comprising an elastic loop having two handles and a central elastic retainer sleeve that contains the elastic loop between the handles.
Most recently, a selectively connectable resilient exercise apparatus is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,505 having an resilient tube with a connectable hand grip and connectable foot strap. Additional resilient rings can be added to increase the resistance of the apparatus as the user increases strength.